Anna's Succumbs
by punnykat16
Summary: Anna has one hell of an adventure. Lemons YURI if you play your cards right!
1. Chapter 1: Nina

Pairing: AnnaxNina

Anna was in her tub taking a bubble bath when she heard…

"You must really think your something, huh?" a feminine voice was heard she turned around it was her sister Nina.

"Taking a bubble bath thinking you're so hot, huh?" Anna had no idea how Nina had got into her house and she had no idea what she had wanted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm in the mood for some sparring? You want in?"

"You came to gloat about you winning against me, you never change Nina you know?"

"You never changed either, 'sister'." Nina got in a stance and asked for a challenged.

"Come on spar with your big sister, Anna." Anna had gotten out the tub got dressed and was ready to fight her sister.

"Let's do this." Anna had fought with her sister for quite something but every time she did she always loses to Nina. Nina was much too strong and clever for Anna. Nina had defeated Anna, again if Nina had her way she would've killed Anna but she had something else in mind as she straddled on top of Anna.

"Aw my sister got defeated again." Nina sarcastically remarked.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll make this very easy for you." She said as she ripped off Anna's dress and started to suck on her breast. Anna had gasped at her sister as she started to please her breast. Nina kept licking and sucking on Anna's tender nipples making them hard and sore.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Anna gasped as she kicked Nina off her.

"Just admit it Anna. You and I both know this is what you want. You know this is what you like just like old times." Nina purred as she ripped off her purple cat suit revealing her goddess body as she got closer to Anna. She pinned Anna to the wall and began passionately kissing her lips to Anna's she started to kiss back, the tongue was snuggling up against each other as they were in a steamy make out. Nina had pulled back and went down to Anna's soaked clit, Nina blew and kissed Anna's clit. Anna let out a low moan as she sister was pleasing her body. Nina let her tongue travel inside Anna as she started to lick Anna's pussy like it was ice cream or a lollipop.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Anna asked. Nina didn't answer her question as she continued to do what she was doing.

"Oh god, I think… I think I'm gonna cum everywhere." Anna thought to herself as Nina kept licking. Anna finally had her orgasm all over Nina's face which she happily licked up.

"Wow Anna you taste fantastic." Nina said as she got on top of Anna let her taste her cum with her tongue.

"I guess I do taste, fantastic?" Anna said as Nina pressed her breast against Anna's.

"Just like old times, Anna. You wanna see how I taste?" Nina asked. Anna gave a slow nod. Nina had gotten off Anna and sat on her face letting her pussy be on Anna's mouth as she began licking and slurping. Nina began moaning and groaning at Anna as she licked her.

"Oh Anna, I never knew you be so good at this! Yes keep licking me!" Nina moaned in pleasure. Anna continued to please her sister letting her tongue lick Nina's cunt as much as she pleased. Nina was on the verge of an orgasm as she continued to grind her pussy on Anna.

"Ah shit!" Nina cursed as she released her woman juices all over Anna face and chest. Anna had licked her juices up with the help of her sister. The two kissed each other exchanging the juice in each other mouths till Anna had an idea.

"I wanna try something different." She said.

"What do you have in mind?" Nina asked smiling. Anna had laid down letting her sister on top of her separating their legs letting their pussies touch each other rubbing them together fast.

"Oh fuck this feels so good!" Nina shouts in pleasure not giving a damn about who would've heard her.

"Oh god, oh Nina don't stop please!" Anna begged.

"I knew you like this, Anna! Oh I've been wanting to please this pussy for so long!" Nina moaned and went faster as did Anna. They two kept this up and released their juices everywhere.

"Wow that was- that was incredible." Anna said panting. As Nina rubbed her back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it sister. But we're not finish just yet." Nina said roughly placing her sister lips against hers.

What you think Good? Bad? Weird? Hot? Let me know R R please.


	2. Chapter 2: Jun

Pairing: AnnaxJun

Anna decided to pay Jun a visit at the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"So this is where your son works?"

"Yeah sure," the two ladies enter the office.

"Wow, this office is huge! Where is Jin anyway?"

"Oh he got married."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he married Ling Xiaoyu last month. Their on their honeymoon in Las Vegas. So I'm in charge for now."

"Oh, um Jun there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you and Kazuya divorced?"

"No we've never been married."

"Oh, how come?"

"Well it turns out Kazuya wasn't the marriage type. Before Jin was born he just disappeared out my life, I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him. He was so anxious killing his father he just forgot about his family."

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Jun whispers. Anna and Jun exchanged eye contact as Jun cupped Anna's cheeks and kissed her letting her tongue travel in Anna's mouth. Anna had broken the kiss.

"Jun, I don't know if I could-"

"No just kiss me." Jun went back and kissed Anna fierce this time. Their tongues were dancing with each other as Jun unzipped Anna's dress letting it fall to the floor. Since it was winter Anna's nipples were nice and hard, Jun had bit her bottom lip as she unbuttoned Anna's bra and took a glance at Anna's breast. Jun took a nipple in her mouth licking in circular motion. Anna had moaned at Jun as she tends to her breast. Anna realized she was getting moist 'down there' as she touched her vagina. Jun hand had moved down towards Anna's pussy and rubbed her clit. Anna had smiled and pushed the stuff on the desk on the floor and let Jun straddle on top of her, Jun kept rubbing as she slowly pulled Anna's panties off looking at Anna's shaved cunt. Jun had leaned her head down, spread her legs apart, and kissed her soaked clit. Anna gasped moaning and groaning at this she placed her hands on top of her breast as her pussy was being licked. Jun had licked and sucked on her pussy as she getting moist herself. After Anna had climaxed Jun had pulled back and removed the clothes she had on excluding her bra and underwear. Jun had laid on top of Anna letting her pussy rub on Anna's leg as she started to attack Anna's lips with hers again French kissing each other letting their tongues swap spit in the mouths. Jun started to grind on Anna's leg. Rubbing her pussy juice on her leg, Anna pulled back on the kissing and smiled mysteriously. Anna sat up letting Jun lay down as she slid on finger inside Jun's cunt as she fingered Jun fast. Jun started to moan and buck her hips at Anna's finger, Anna smiled seeing Jun was enjoying this as much as she was. Anna bends down and kissed Jun's soft lips as she fingered her fast.

"Oh yes! Oh Anna please don't stop! Don't stop please don't stop! I wanna cum!" Jun moaned. Anna went faster before Jun could climax Anna placed her head down on Jun's pussy and let Jun have her orgasm on Anna's face. Anna had licked up the juice and let Jun taste her own juices the two tongue kissed each for a little while.

"Wow that was so hot, it sure did take my mind off Kazuya."

"Are you still in love with him?" Anna asked. Jun smiled and gave a slow nod.

"If you can, could you take to him for me?" Jun asked.

"Sure, what the hell." She said. Anna had gotten dress and kissed Jun goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3: Lee

Pairing: AnnaxLee

After having sex with two people, Anna was feeling a bit sore but she couldn't let it get to her. She had a meeting with Mr. Lee Chaolan today as she pries herself off the bed, took her shower, and went out. As she went to Lee's office she a bit surprised to see Nina there with him laughing together as Anna walked in.

"Well Well Well, if isn't my sister Anna. Lee you remember my sister Anna, right?"

"Of course I do, do you remember me?" Lee asked seductively. Not only was Lee a flamboyant business man with a lot of money. He was a slut who could charm the hell out of any woman he'd ever met.

"Everyone knows Mr. Chaolan." Anna answers.

"Please call me Lee." He said with a wink.

"Uh yeah sure." She turned away blushing. Nina smiled at her sister blush as she left the office she 'accidently' bushed her hand against her sister ass.

"So Anna, how have you been?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"I've been doing fine. How are you? How's the business been doing?"

"Well, its just business. Nothing really personal."

"Oh," Lee had gotten out his chair and went closer to Anna. Anna had saw something bulging out of Lee's pants.

"It's been while we had spoken." He whispered.

"It's been even longer since we last 'done it' a while too." He whispered in her ear letting his hard manhood press against Anna's ass. Anna had been dating Lee since Junior High he would always push Anna into doing 'some things' for him, despite her being sore already she had to skip on the sex.

"Umm Lee, I think I'm gonna catch a cab home but umm I'll see you tomorrow." Anna had ran out of Lee's office not looking back at him. Anna soon caught an elevator.

"Damn it," she curses as she pressed her head on the wall. As she got home she ran some hot water and decided to take a hot bubble bath as she tried to relax she heard a loud feminine voice moan load. She turned towards her window and saw Lee having a taste of Nina's pussy, to Anna's surprise she jump out of the tub and watch Lee fuck Nina. Lee was like all the other guys if a woman wouldn't do what he had wanted he would find a woman who would do it just as he liked it. Anna had stood there and watched the two make like all night that night.

_The Next Night…_

Anna was at Lee's door to confront him. She ranged the doorbell one of Lee's female servants had answered the door Anna was gonna ask for Lee but soon Lee had came downstairs with a robe around his waist before she could asked for him.

"Anna Williams, what brings you by?" he asked smiling.

"Don't even try to play dumb with me Lee." She said coldly.

"May I speak to you, alone?" she asked. Lee had sent his servant home and took Anna upstairs to his master sweet bedroom.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"Why did you fuck my sister?" she asked. Lee let out a chuckle as Anna was getting upset.

"You're asking me why I fucked Nina."

"Yes!"

"Well because I am a man and I can do whatever it is I please." Lee answers with a cold smile.

"You did that so you could get back at me. You suck at hiding things from me Lee."

"Oh believe me Anna. I wasn't hiding the fact I slept with Nina, if you had let me have you in first place you wouldn't be over here confronting me now would you?" Boy does Anna hate him for being so right all the time. If she had had sex with Lee it would have never mattered to her.

"Besides, it's not like you haven't had a taste either?" those words had shocked Anna as Lee smirked.

"Did you think I wouldn't know about that? But don't worry we've all had our dirty little secrets."

"Fine, if I had let you fuck me. I wouldn't be over here by now. I give you that but you were still wrong for what you did." Lee had chuckled and stepped closer to Anna.

"You and your sister are alike, you know. You both like getting so much attention." His soft touch had released the anger in Anna's fist. Lee lips were only three inches from Anna's as she started to get moist again. It felt so good but it was wrong.

"I uh-" Anna had opened the door but Lee closed it and kissed her passionately Anna had kissed hard and steamy their tongues were in each other's mouth as the smooched each other. Lee quickly removed Anna's clothes leaving her naked, Lee had laid Anna on the bed as he got on top wildly sucking her breast and rubbing between her thighs. Anna had cried out in pain and pleasure as Lee started sucking Lee knew what it takes to please his women especially in the bedroom. Lee had moved his kisses down between Anna's legs he divided them and started kissing, licking, sucking, and fingering her clit. Anna had moaned at Lee's tongue licking her sweet spot she was the verge of climaxing as Lee kept licking her.

"Ah fuck!" she cursed as she let out juices on Lee. Lee happily licked up as he kissed her some more Anna had pulled the towel of Lee's waist as she began fondling his cock. Lee broke the kiss and moaned as she started to feel him up, Anna had forced Lee on his back and went down to Lee 9' inch cock. Anna began to lick and suck Lee up. Lee had moaned feeling Anna's mouth on his dick, Anna began licking and slurping on Lee like he cock was a tootsie pop. Lee had grabbed Anna's head and started to fuck Anna's mouth, Anna didn't complain but she could sense him wanting to cum which he did, he let out a large amount of cum in Anna's mouth. Anna had pulled away from his cock.

"Oh I forgot to warn to you I give out big loads." He teased.

"I see, you taste so wonderful!" she said tasting his cum. Lee had pinned Anna down on the bed and stabbed his member in Anna so hard she cried as he began thrusting fast, hard, and deep inside her clit. The head board was hitting against the wall as Anna's breast as bouncing up and down as Lee fucked her with so much force. Anna dugged her nails in Lee's back as he kept pounding in and out of her. Lee had kissed Anna's sweaty neck letting his tongue lick every sweat she had. Anna's eyes had locked on Lee's eyes.

"Oh shit, Anna. You're so fucking tight! Oh yeah I love the way you look at me!" He moaned kept thrusting inside her. He had pulled her up where she was on top but he was still thrusting.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes Lee fuck me harder, oh!" Lee had pulled Anna hair making her head lean back as he licked her neck. Both of them were ready to cum pretty soon with Anna orgasming and Lee cumming at the same time. Lee had released Anna's hair as they kissed each other. They broke the kiss to stare in each other's eye before kissing again.

A/N: Hot damn can I write me a lemon or what, LOL. R&R please


End file.
